memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master systems display
Via email from User:Zsingaya Hello I was just reading the section of memory-alpha about the Master Systems Display for Galaxy class starships, link: * Galaxy class The information you've supplied isn't quite correct, because the Master systems display is the pool table, and the master situation monitor is the wall-mounted display. From the page, it looks like they're either both the same thing, or the wrong way round! I'm working from information provided by the star trek encyclopedia 1999 edition. I was going to write a small piece on the "pool table", but I thought I'd email first to see if I should... Many thanks Zsingaya :Well, this isn't actually a fault on the part of MA, rather a fault on the part of the production staff. MSD has now come to mean what "master situation monitor" was. So, in reality they are one and the same thing, it's only the Ent-D which has this confusion. I'm going to copy this discussion to the Talk: page of the MSD article (which is where this should have been brought up) for others to collaborate. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:30, Dec 17, 2004 (CET) :: Two things. I'm confused -- well I understand the concern that has been raised, but the fact that both master systems display and Master Situation Monitor, which are including in the same sentence on the page, link to this page, it doesnt help the fact that I want to link to the "pool table" and not the wall display. Couldn't it be referred to as the master systems display consol to differentiate it from the wall consol. ::Secondly, isn't the "pool table" a behind the scenes reference/in-joke and not an 'official' designation -- sort of like "glop-on-a-stick" is for a jumja stick? If so, it shouldn't be referenced that way and not as an 'official' designation. --Gvsualan 08:57, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Discrepancy This article indicates both that the first MSD was made for the Ent-D, and that every main ship has had one except NX-01. If the latter is true, someone had to have made one for TOS, meaning the Ent-D was not the first made. :TNG was the first to have one from a production point of view, but when the Constitution-class ship was revisited in they showed a Consitution-class MSD, hence retconning it. - AJ Halliwell 21:59, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'm still not sure if that counts. The ship in the episode you mention isn't the Enterprise - so it's not "every main ship". Was there no MSD in any of the first five Trek movies? Even if not by name, was there no giant drawing of the ship? Again, for "Every main ship" to have one and TNG to be the first to make one productionwise, 1701-A would have to have one, but only in Trek VI which was produced after TNG. TheHYPO 21:09, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::Don't forget it was 1701-A in ST V and at the very end of ST IV. 1701 "no bloody A, B, C, or D even E" was only in ST I, ST II, and ST III. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:15, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I have my dates wrong... TNG is 87, not 89. I still question whether 1701 ever had one. If not, every major ship needs to exclude it as well. 1701 appears in TOS and the first three films all before TNG was made so if it had one, it would have to have been before then. Even if the ship in the ENT episode had one, that doesn't mean that 1701 has one because it's the same class. That would be an inference, as there are often differences between ships of the same class. TheHYPO 21:24, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::Agreed, it would be an improper inference. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:26, 10 September 2006 (UTC) The Hamster Wheel?! Okay, reading the Technical Manual, and looking over the MSD printed there, I thought I'd found all the in-jokes. I found the Porsche, the DC-3, Nomad, the duck, the mouse. I even found Mr Potato Head (no-one seems to have mentioned that one - it's in the shuttlebay, just next to the Porsche!). But the hamster wheel?! Where is that? :There's something round next to the aft torpedo launcher... Maybe that is it... --Pseudohuman 05:03, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Nothing that it shouldnt be :Its not a hamster wheel, nor another 'easter egg'. its an outline for the docking hatch. though i never really understood why a docking hatch would be placed behind a torpedo launcher. -chronowerx11581 14 Dec 2009 Master systems display Whatever it's called, where is this name taken from? Is it canon? -- 22:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Here's a link that might help Memory Alpha:Resource policy#Production_and_reference_materials. I think I remember reading it from the TNG Technical Manual. – Morder 23:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Master systems display Redux I was wondering, it seems that the term "Master Systems" stems from production sources and hasn't actually been seen onscreen, as far as I can ascertain. The term "Master Situation" did appear onscreen however onboard Sulu's Excelsior on the bridge in and . Is it then not more appropriate to name the article "Master situation display", with "Master systems display" named as alternative, following MA's guidelines?--Sennim 11:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :We should check to make sure none of the 24th century displays had a different label first, but if none of them do, then yes, this should be at master situation display with the redirect. - 19:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The discussion has become moot, I've delved somewhat deeper into the matter, and have written down my findings in the BG-section of the article...--Sennim 09:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Re: "Drexler, apparently unaware of the distinction Okuda had made", recall what I said about speculation yesterday. If he was unaware and this can be referenced, say so. Otherwise, just stick to the fact that Drexler's graphic said MSD. Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Addressed :)--Sennim 10:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC)